Parceiros
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Talvez fosse apenas uma questão de tempo até que eles pudessem estar todos juntos de novo, como um time. - Leve Stony/Bromance. Ou quase. •


**_Avengers_** não me pertence - estou arrasada D8

* Fic meio pós-filme. Aos que se interessaram uma boa leitura :)

* * *

**Parceiros**

_._

_._

_._

A calma proporcionada pela consciência de que tudo havia acabado e que o mundo já não iria mais ser destruído por um exército alienígena tomou conta da mente de Steve enquanto ele sabia que, naquele minuto, Loki estava sendo conduzido para uma cela especial e que, o mais rápido possível, ele seria enviado de volta para Asgard, sob a guarda do irmão.

Ao seu lado, sentado de forma descuidada em uma cadeira, Tony Stark parecia quase como se tivesse simplesmente destruído sua armadura em uma brincadeira idiota, não como se quase tivesse morrido ao levar um míssil para uma outra dimensão e depois despencar por uns bons metros antes de ser agarrado por Hulk, desmaiado, até que um grito deste o fizesse despertar.

Não sentira a mesma aflição que senhorita Potts demonstrou em forma de repreensão quando o encontrou¹, são e salvo, embora causador de um considerável susto. Entretanto, no momento em que o corpo inerte simplesmente sucumbia à gravidade da Terra, sua mente ficara branca, torcendo para que, por algum milagre ele não morresse – ou para que não estivesse morto. Seria lamentável para o mundo perder alguém que, apesar da personalidade, estava disposto a se sacrificar para proteger aquilo em que ele acreditava, aquilo que ele parecia amar – mesmo que muitos se perguntassem se Stark realmente tinha um coração que pudesse amar algo mais além de si mesmo.

E por mais que inicialmente suas opiniões, impressões e sentimentos sobre Stark não fossem os melhores, ele não conseguia não se sentir tocado por um sentimento de admiração e talvez até um pouco de orgulho ao constatar o valor das ações dele naquela batalha. Talvez Stark fosse mais que um grande homem em uma armadura, gênio, bilionário, playboy e filantropo, e ele sabia reconhecer isso, mesmo que apenas mentalmente.

- Stark. – Ele chamou pensando que por uma questão de justiça, ele deveria dizer algo que pelo menos pudesse começar a redimi-lo por suas palavras rudes de antes. Tony tinha se levantado e caminhava em direção à porta da sala onde antes todos eles estiveram reunidos para decidir o melhor modo de lidar com Loki, quando a voz de Steve soou firme e decidida. Stark parou e o olhou curioso, esperando que ele continuasse. – Eu pensei que você tivesse morrido. –Comentou sem saber exatamente por onde começar. Aquelas eram as primeiras palavras que ele dizia sobre o susto que Tony dera em todos aqueles que acompanhavam o desenrolar dos acontecimentos que eles tiveram que enfrentar e, embora Steve soubesse que às vezes ele podia se atrapalhar um pouco com as palavras, herança de seu passado como um menino franzino do Brooklyn, ele pensou que não fora tão ruim assim, até, é claro, ouvir a réplica do outro.

- Agradeço pela preocupação, mas alguém como eu não morre facilmente.

- Você _quase_ morreu.

- _Quase._

Passaram-se alguns segundos de silêncio antes que Steve timidamente enrijecesse o corpo e levantasse uma das mãos para fazer uma típica saudação militar em sinal de respeito pelo companheiro, ignorando a divergência em que se encontravam momentos antes, mas seu gesto era apenas reflexo de sua decisão de reconhecer os préstimos de Tony Stark, embora, na verdade, não fosse o momento para discórdia, e sim de comemoração.

Tony tomou o cuidado de não rir abertamente do Capitão Rogers, mas ele não evitou que um sorriso se delineasse em seus lábios enquanto ele balançava uma das mãos, indicando que aquilo era desnecessário, independente do que Steve quisesse demonstrar com tal ato.

- Você não precisa de todas essas formalidades militares. Só aperte minha mão. Vamos. – Sugeriu estendendo a mão na direção de Steve que, aos poucos - após encará-lo por tempo o suficiente para se deixar convencer e esquecer que se sentia levemente deslocado enquanto o saudava da forma como lhe convinha -, deixou para trás a postura rígida e esticou a mão para segurar a que Tony lhe oferecia. O aperto durara apenas tempo o suficiente para que os dois transmitissem confiança através do modo firme como se cumprimentaram e um pouco de calor humano que a falta de armadura de Tony lhe permitia, nada mais do que isso.

- Não foi ruim trabalhar com você, Stark. – Steve sorriu, uma mistura de alívio e satisfação em seus olhos claros.

- Digo o mesmo, embora eu prefira trabalhar sozinho. – Apesar do jeito convencido com que pronunciara as palavras, dando a entender que a S.H.I.E.L.D. não deveria se acostumar com isso, Tony deu uma leve batida amigável no ombro de Steve antes de desfazer o aperto das mãos e procurar o celular e mexer em alguns botões, algo que não interessava a Steve, tampouco ele compreendia.

Ambos sabiam que seria daquele jeito, da forma como Tony preferia, talvez não voltassem a trabalhar juntos em um bom tempo, ocupados com suas vidas, seus próprios problemas, realidades que poderiam permanecer separadas para sempre. Eles não sabiam quando ou se Nick Fury os uniria de novo, o mundo poderia continuar em paz, afinal, e não ter qualquer situação que demandasse um grupo como aquele completo. No entanto, sabiam também que a vida era cheia de exceções e pequenas surpresas – e até mesmo alguém que dormira por setenta anos sabia disso. Talvez fosse apenas uma questão de tempo até que eles pudessem estar todos juntos de novo, como um time.

Embora um eventual reencontro pudesse significar perigo, a consciência de que eles poderiam se ver mais uma vez lutando lado a lado era tão agradável quanto os raios mornos do sol atingindo a Terra logo após o desaparecimento de uma situação de perigo, porque, apesar dos desentendimentos, eles eram um bom time e trabalhavam bem quando estavam perto uns dos outros. Steve esteve dormindo sozinho e perdido durante todos aqueles anos, mesmo que seu ser sequer tenha tomado ciência disso, contudo havia algo de reconfortante em saber que em algum lugar ele tinha companheiros. O tipo de sensação que até mesmo um simples, porém firme aperto de mão de Tony poderia proporcionar, e ele descobriu que isso era algo do qual ele aprendia a gostar a cada detalhe vivido por eles como parceiros.

* * *

¹ - Referência à fic da Nai Malfoy, _Chamada perdida (Tony/Pepper)_.

* * *

**N/a.:** Eis minha primeira - de muitas - fics sobre os vingadores \o\. Agora que assisti ao filme eu me sinto menos mal - mas nunca menos poser - pra escrever. Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de que eu estava mais como um pirata bêbado quando eu reli o que tinha escrito. Anyway, eu resolvi começar com algo bem bromance, para depois passar para... detalhes mais legais e mais interessantes quando se está desenvolvendo uma relação entre dois personagens que - na sua cabeça, pelo menos - têm um potencial enorme para otp (eles _são_ meu otp, 'kay?). É isso.

**_L~_**


End file.
